


Split Second Decisions

by SingleDarkShade (DarkShade)



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/SingleDarkShade
Summary: Screeching tyres came from behind him and Emmett glanced back, instinctively jumping seeing a car coming directly towards him. Emmett felt his arm break when he slammed into the bonnet of the car...AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed.  
> I’m not quite sure how this happened but I was watching Legally Blonde The Musical, found some fanfic and the next thing I know my normal muse has disappeared to be replaced by one that’s pink and fluffy.  
> Enjoy.

Emmett was furious.

He’d never felt as angry as he did at this moment staring at the closed door in front of him where the woman he adored had just disappeared through looking completely broken.

“Elle,” he tried once more, “Please open the door. Let me help.”

Silence answered him with only the slight hitch of a sob let him know she was still there.

“Don’t do anything until tomorrow,” he sighed, “I promise we’ll find a way to fix this.”

Grimacing when he still received no reply Emmett left the dorms, his intention was to go home and calmly think over a plan to help but somehow he ended up at the office.

“Emmett?” Callahan’s voice came from behind him, “Are you here this late for a reason?”

He knew he should just leave, not say anything until Elle was ready, but the memory of her tearstained face and defeated eyes swimming through his mind meant Emmett saw red.

“I know what happened with Elle,” Emmett snapped.

Callahan’s expression didn’t change, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You kissed her,” Emmett’s hand fisted as he tried to keep his temper.

Callahan shrugged, “I’ve no idea what she told you but my memory of this evening is Miss Woods making sexual advances towards me and when I rebuffed her, she quit.”

“You’re lying.”

The slow smile that covered the older man’s face chilled Emmett, “Prove it. It’s her word against mine.”

Before Emmett could answer, Callahan continued, “I will also remind you that she suddenly became one of the students with top marks when you began spending a great deal of time in her room.”

“What...”

“It shows how quickly she moves on,” Callahan said to him, “Go home, Emmett. We have a case to win tomorrow.”

Frozen on the spot at the callousness of the man he had looked up to, who he wanted to impress, Emmett could only watch Callahan walk to his car.

“I’ve heard all the rumours,” Emmett found his voice suddenly, “And I will find every one of those women. You won’t get away with this again.”

Turning he started away, heading home to think of a way to ensure Elle didn’t leave. Screeching tyres came from behind him and Emmett glanced back, instinctively jumping seeing a car coming directly towards him. Emmett felt his arm break when he slammed into the bonnet of the car, pain shooting through every part of his body when he hit other parts of the car before the ground. He rolled several times before coming to a stop against the wall of the building.

A shadow crossed his face but Emmett couldn’t work out who it was. He felt hands pull back his jacket taking his wallet while a voice said something to him but it sounded like it was coming from under the water. Suddenly whoever it was disappeared leaving Emmett alone.

Emmett knew he had to move, to get to his phone and call for help but he couldn’t. The world darkened before everything went black.

 

Vivian paced.

She’d arrived at the courthouse first, mostly because she hadn’t been able to sleep but also in the hope that Emmett would appear early so she could talk to him. Vivian wasn’t stupid, she knew it was guilt that had kept her awake after witnessing Callahan’s attack on Elle. She knew she should have said something to the other woman, should have helped or even comforted the other woman but faced with the look in the blonde’s eyes Vivian had found herself lost for words.

Enid arrived next heading into the court room to set up for them. Warner arrived soon after, kissed her hello before asking something.

“What?”

“I said, do you want some coffee?” he frowned that she hadn’t been paying any attention to him.

“No,” Vivian replied, “But you’d better get Callahan some.”

He nodded and headed away.

“Where is everyone?” Callahan appeared suddenly.

Vivian forced herself into her cool professional demeanour, “Warner is getting coffee, Enid is already inside but neither Elle nor Emmett are here yet.”

“Miss Woods won’t be joining us,” Callahan stated sharply, “Find out where Forrest is.”

Without another word he headed into the court room leaving her standing. 

“Go,” she told Warner when he walked over to her, “I’ve to find Emmett.”

Pulling out her phone Vivian dialled the lawyer hoping he was just running late. It would be that or he would hopefully be with Elle. Vivian could see, even if no one else seemed to, just how close the two of them had become.

“Come on,” she breathed as the other phone rang, “Come on.”

“Hello?” a woman answered suddenly.

Confused Vivian quickly checked the number before asking, “This is Vivian Kensington, I’m looking for Emmett Forrest?”

“I’m Diane Munro,” the woman said, “I’m a nurse at Boston General Hospital.”

“Is Emmett alright?” Vivian felt cold grip her heart.

“I’m afraid not,” the nurse replied, “We don’t have an ID for your friend, you said his name is Emmett?”

“Emmett Forrest,” Vivian stated forcing her voice to remain steady, “Please tell me what happened?”

The small hesitation didn’t help make her feel any better before the nurse came on again, “Mr Forrest was the victim of a hit and run last night. He’s currently in intensive care.”

“Oh my God,” Vivian breathed, “Someone will be there soon to be with him.”

Hanging up Vivian reached out and held onto the wall for a moment trying to process what was happening. Taking a deep breath she walked into the courtroom and straight to Callahan.

“Well, where is he?” the lawyer demanded impatiently.

“Emmett’s in hospital,” Vivian told them, “It was a hit and run.”

Shock covered all the faces in front of her.

“Is he alright?” Brooke asked.

Vivian shook her head, “I don’t know. Professor, I would like to go to the hospital and...they have his phone but no other ID so I want to make sure it is him.”

Callahan nodded, “Go.”

Heading out quickly Vivian knew she had to make one stop before going to the hospital.

*********************************************

Elle sat in the centre of her room, trying to pack her stuff away so she could catch her flight home tomorrow morning but she was finding it hard to. She knew she had to leave but Elle loved it here, she was really beginning to love the law and she loved Emmett.

A soft gasp escaped her lips at the full realisation of that thought. 

She loved Emmett.

He had appeared from nowhere into her life, taken control of her studies and become the one person she wanted to talk to every day. Needing to talk to him now she realised how she felt, Elle checked the clock and sighed. He would be in court just now being the brilliant lawyer he was. 

Someone knocked on her door and Elle frowned. She didn’t want to see anyone other than Emmett, not after what had happened, but whoever was there was persistent.

“Vivian?” Elle asked confused finding the other intern standing there.

“Elle,” Vivian said before hesitating.

Shaking her head Elle was about to shut the door, “I have things to do so I can catch my flight...”

“Emmett’s in the hospital,” Vivian cut her off, “He was hit by a car last night.”

The air in the room suddenly disappeared and Elle gasped, Vivian sat her on the bed pushing her head between her legs.

“Breathe,” the other woman rubbed a circle on her back, “That’s it.”

“Is he...” Elle tried to ask a question but couldn’t.

Vivian sighed, “I don’t know. I’m heading to the hospital now. I thought you would want to be there too.”

Elle nodded and glanced around to find a jacket to wear finding Emmett’s sweatshirt, the one he had given her on the night he’d found her crying on a bench wearing that stupid bunny outfit, hanging on the back of her door. Despite telling her he wanted it back he never took it. On occasion he would wear it while they were working if he was cold but would always hang it back up meaning it still smelled faintly of the budget shower gel he used. Grabbing it Elle picked up her bag and followed Vivian out to the car.

 

“I’m sorry,” Vivian spoke up suddenly as they started onto the freeway, “About what happened with Callahan. I should have said so last night.”

Elle glanced over at her, “Thank you.”

“He’s wrong,” she continued, “You deserve to be here. You’re going to be a brilliant lawyer and you earned your spot.”

Elle wrapped the large sweatshirt around her, “It doesn’t matter just now.”

Vivian stopped talking and focussed on driving. She glanced to the side every so often watching Elle rub her cheek against the sleeve of the sweatshirt she was wearing. Finally they reached the hospital, amazingly finding a parking space easily before they navigated their way to intensive care. Vivian felt relief slide through her when she spotted the name tag on the red-head standing at the reception.

“Nurse Munro,” she said reaching the nurse, “I’m Vivian Kensington. We spoke earlier about Emmett Forrest.”

“Of course,” the nurse smiled kindly at them.

Vivian motioned to her side, “This is Elle Woods,” she introduced before adding, “His girlfriend.” Feeling Elle’s surprised eyes on her Vivian continued, “Can you tell us how he is?”

“Wait here and I’ll get the doctor,” Munro told them.

Once the nurse left them alone Elle turned to her, “Why did you tell her I was...that we were...”

“Just friends might not get us information on how he is,” Vivian cut her off, “We need a closer connection.”

Before Elle could reply another woman appeared, slightly taller than Vivian she looked stern but had kind eyes.

“I’m Dr Allen. Let’s take a seat,” she drew them to the small couches at the side of the reception and waited until they were all seated, “Emmett was very lucky he was found when he was. He had internal bleeding which we have managed to get under control. His right arm is broken as is his left leg. I also want you to be prepared for how bad he looks,” she paused and Vivian grabbed Elle’s hand sensing something was still to come, “Unfortunately he hasn’t regained consciousness yet and if he doesn’t soon we fear he never will.”

Vivian felt Elle’s nails dig into her hand at this and asked, “Can she see him?”

 

Elle took small slow steps towards the room Emmett lay drawing the sweatshirt around her tighter. Vivian was calling the others to let them know what had happened.

Stepping into the room she gasped when she saw him on the bed completely still. His normally pale face was even paler, covered in large red welts and dark bruises.

Reaching the side of the bed Elle slid her hand into his uninjured one pulling it up and pressing her cheek against it.

“I’m here,” Elle whispered, “Please don’t leave me.”

Finding a seat Elle pulled it closer with her foot and sat, never letting go of his hand thinking back to every moment she’d spent with him wondering why she’d never seen him properly before now.

He’d been her best friend, her tutor, her confidant and she didn’t want to imagine what her life would be without him in it every day.

“Come back to me,” she breathed, “Please, come back.”

*********************************************

Vivian stood on one side of the reception waiting for Enid to answer the phone watching Elle hold Emmett’s hand. She’d known Emmet was spending a lot of time with Elle; they lived in the same dorm building so she saw him there a lot. Warner made a comment one night on seeing Emmett enter Elle’s room about how ‘Marilyn’ would find a way to get through the course.

At first she assumed Warner was right and her opinion of Emmett plummeted. Until a few nights later she was passing and overheard Emmett quizzing Elle on the past few lectures they’d had. From the conversation this was not Elle using the TA to get better marks by sleeping with him, she was however being tutored by him and from the sound of things Emmett was not letting her slack off.

It was a few weeks ago though that Vivian saw just how close the two had become during a late night session working on the case.

 

_Emmett had handed them each some files to go through and all that could be heard from the room was paper turning along with the squeak of highlighting pens. A soft tapping made Vivian glance up and she saw Emmett absently tapping his fingers on the table. Vivian saw Elle look up and watch Emmett for several minutes._

_“Okay,” Elle announced suddenly, “I think we all need something to eat. Does everyone want Chinese?”_

_Everyone nodded and Vivian watched Elle rest her hand on Emmett’s shoulder._

_“Your usual?” Elle asked, smiling when he nodded, “Who else?”_

_Warner leaned back in his chair, “I’ll have my usual too.”_

_Elle grimaced for a moment in thought, “Oh, sure. Enid? Vivian?”_

_“I’ll come with you,” Enid volunteered, “Vivian, you want to share?”_

_Nodding she watched Elle and Emmett have a quiet conversation wondering what they were discussing before Elle rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag._

_“I know the sign when you need to eat,” Elle said to Emmett just loud enough that Vivian overheard._

_They returned to work while Enid and Elle fetched their dinner, a sigh of relief coming from all three when the duo arrived back with food as they all suddenly realised how hungry they were._

_Vivian watched Elle pass out food, she actually got Warner’s order wrong only slightly but it was still wrong. As she started to eat Vivian watched Emmett spoon food out onto a plate for Elle, removing the onions back to his own plate while she opened them both drinks. It was a dance they did without thinking._

_Despite Warner’s grumbling about getting lemon chicken and not orange Vivian couldn’t help but smile knowing Elle was not going to be an issue in their relationship much longer._

 

“Miss Kensington?”

Vivian looked up from her phone finding a policeman standing there, “Yes?”

“We’re trying to find out what happened to Mr Forrest,” he explained, “Can we ask you some questions?”

Vivian nodded, “Of course. I might not be the best person to speak to though. I saw him last night when he left the office around seven.”

“And as far as you know there is no one who would want to hurt him?”

“Emmett?” Vivian actually laughed, “No. He is one of the nicest people I know. A great lawyer but a nice guy.”

The officer nodded, “Alright. Do you know if he has any next of kin we should contact.”

Vivian frowned thinking back, “I think he only has his mother. I don’t know her name or number. It should be on his phone.”

The officer grimaced, “Unfortunately we don’t have the code to get into it.”

Vivian motioned for them to follow her to where Elle was sitting.

“What’s the code for Emmett’s phone?” she asked.

“3553,” Elle answered absently.

The officer pulled out a pink bejewelled phone and tapped the pin in finding the number quickly.

Elle glanced up at Vivian who was staring at the phone in bemusement and shrugged, “Revenge.”

*********************************************

“Elle, you need to eat something,” Paulette said softly, “I promise Kyle will stay with Emmett until you come back.”

Elle glanced over to the man standing there, looking strange wearing jeans and a black t-shirt instead of his UPS uniform. 

“You have to talk to him,” Elle said, “Make sure he knows we’re here and he has to come back.”

“I will,” Kyle promised.

As Paulette finally managed to move Elle from the room she stopped and turned back, “He likes baseball.”

“Kyle will be with him while we get something to eat,” Paulette said again before moving them, “He won’t leave Emmett alone.”

Elle sat in a corner of the canteen while Paulette went to get her a sandwich still feeling numb. Vivian had told her the trial was on hold until Monday to give them time to get someone who could take Emmett’s place on the team. She’d also let her know that the police were trying to contact his mother.

“He’ll be fine,” Paulette placed a plate with a ham sandwich in front of her.

 

_Paulette heard the door and smiled finding Elle’s ‘friend’ Emmett standing there._

_“Come in,” she opened the door, “Elle should be here soon.”_

_He gave her a slightly nervous smile as he stepped across the threshold and handed her the bottle of wine he was carrying, “Thanks for letting me crash your night.”_

_“Don’t be silly,” Paulette laughed leading him inside, “You should not spend New Year alone. Elle said your mom is ill?”_

_Emmett shook his head, “It’s just a stomach bug but I didn’t want her to feel bad that we couldn’t do our traditional New Year’s Eve together so I told her I had a party to go to.”_

_“Well you’re more than welcome,” Paulette patted his arm, “Go, grab a seat and I’ll bring you a drink.”_

_She watched him take a seat wondering why Elle couldn’t see what was right in front of her. Once she knew the full story about Warner Paulette stopped pushing Elle to fight for him because frankly the man was an ass. On the other hand here was a nice guy, who Paulette had discovered Elle spoke with every day, right in front of her._

_“Sorry,” Elle grinned when Paulette opened the door to her, “Traffic was a nightmare.”_

_“No worries,” Paulette told her ushering her in to keep the cold out, “Emmett is here already.”_

_The bright smile that graced Elle’s face made Paulette roll her eyes, she was going to have to work to get these two together._

_“We have a problem,” Paulette announced with five minutes to go until midnight._

_Emmett and Elle looked at one another from their spots on the couch confused before he asked, “Which is?”_

_“We have only one guy,” Paulette told them, “For the kiss at midnight.” She saw the tip of Emmett’s ears turn bright red, “I guess you can kiss Elle at midnight then me just after.”_

_Elle suddenly smiled mischievously, “I have a better idea,” she announced before leaning into Paulette and whispering in her ear._

_Paulette could see Emmett looking worried but when Elle turned and smiled at him he smiled back. They stood to greet the New Year with a glass of wine, counting down the seconds Elle winked at Paulette and when the ball dropped the two women pressed a kiss to Emmett each catching a side of his lips with theirs._

_When they pulled back Paulette caught the joy in his eyes she knew was not from her kiss._

 

Paulette stroked Elle’s hair while the younger woman mechanically ate the sandwich and drank the juice put in front of her. 

“He will wake up,” Elle asked suddenly, “Won’t he?”

“Oh, honey,” Paulette breathed, “Emmett is strong. And he’ll know we’re here with him. He’ll know you’re with him and that will be enough to bring him back.”

Elle looked at her friend confused, “What?”

“Elle, he’s been in love with you for months,” Paulette told her with an amused smile, “Despite being so smart you’re very blonde when it comes to your own heart.”

Elle let out a long sigh and leaned against her friend, “I love him too. Paulette, what do I do if he dies?”

No idea how to answer that Paulette simply continued to hug her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is still being written so may not be up soon but I do intend to finish this. I promise.  
> Enjoy

Vivian stopped at the door to Emmett’s room finding a strange man sitting at the bedside reading baseball stats.

“Who are you?” she demanded sharply, keeping her eyes averted from the unconscious injured man on the bed because she couldn’t stay focussed if she looked at him.

The man bounced to his feet, “I’m Kyle. I’m a friend of Paulette. I promised Elle I would stay with him.”

Vivian nodded, briefly recalling seeing Paulette walking in with a man but she’d been busy talking on the phone with her sister at the time.

“I just wanted to let Elle know they finally managed to contact Emmett’s mother and she’s on her way,” Vivian told him, “I have to do some things but I’ll be back.”

He nodded but before he could ask she added, “I’m Vivian.”

With that said she headed out. 

She had an idea she wanted to follow up on.

 

Kyle watched the young woman leave the room before he took his seat again and began to read to the man unconscious once more. He noticed that she hadn’t looked at Emmett, she deliberately kept her eyes forward and he wondered why.

When Paulette had called him earlier asking him to drive her to the hospital he’d been more than happy to do it because it meant he got to spend some more time with her. What really surprised him was not that she was here for Elle but that he knew the injured man.

Emmett had worked in a bookshop Kyle delivered to on his old route. They would talk each time for a few minutes about random things, mostly baseball. He always wondered what had happened to Emmett who just wasn’t there one day.

About twenty minutes after Paulette dragged Elle to get some food they were back. Elle slid back onto the seat taking Emmett’s hand in hers once more.

“I got her to eat,” Paulette sighed softly, her head tipping to rest against Kyle’s chest when he rested his arm around her shoulders, “Thank you for coming with me.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

*********************************************

Vivian finished talking to Nurse Munro who promised to keep an eye on Elle if none of the others could be there. Paulette had to get back to work, so did the man candy she had brought with her. Enid and Warner were back at the office working on the case while she had an idea for getting Elle’s law career back on track.

The elevator dinged behind her and Vivian saw a woman hurry out from the corner of her eye.

“Excuse me,” she caught one of the nurses, “I’m looking for my son, Emmett Forrest.”

“You’re Emmett’s mother?” Vivian turned and instantly knew the answer to her question, “Sorry, stupid question. I’m Vivian, I’m a friend. He’s not been left alone, Ms Forrest. Elle is with him just now.”

“I’m Mandy Forrest,” the other woman introduced, “I’m glad she’s here. He is completely smitten by her.”

Vivian smiled and led the woman to the room hearing a soft gasp of surprise but it was not for what she thought it was.

“That’s Elle?” Mandy demanded.

Vivian nodded, “Did he not describe her to you?”

“Brilliant, witty, fun with a smile that lights up the room,” Mandy replied, still staring at the blonde, “Not someone who stepped off the cover of a magazine.”

“He’s never seen her as just a pretty face,” Vivian said softly.

Mandy took a deep breath before stepping inside to be with her son. Elle looked up and recognised her instantly. Wordlessly Mandy pulled Elle into her arms and the two women held onto one another.

 

Elle offered Emmett’s mother, who insisted Elle call her Mandy, her seat but the older woman refused instead bringing a seat to the other side of the bed where she sat gently stroking her son’s unruly hair. They sat in silence and Elle continued to slide her fingers across Emmett’s hand hoping he could feel her. She just wanted him to open his eyes, to give her that amused smirk he sometimes had when she did something he found funny. She wanted to let him know how she felt and promise she’d never be so blind towards him ever again.

To kiss him properly.

 

_Elle checked her watch seeing she had about thirty five minutes before Emmett was due to arrive for another study session. She was so grateful that he was giving up so much of his time to help her, especially on a Friday night. Her plan was to study for an hour or so then they would get pizza and watch a movie she knew he wanted to see. She was here at the bar to get a bottle of wine just in case he wanted something to drink with their meal._

_“Hey, Elle,” a familiar voice made her turn to find her reason for being at Harvard standing behind her. His dark eyes crinkled with a smile under his perfect brown hair._

_“Warner,” she beamed at him._

_“What are you doing here?” he asked._

_Elle instantly switched into flirtation mode, “Just getting some wine for after my study session tonight.”_

_Warner chuckled disbelief in his eyes that she was studying, “Of course.”_

_“What about you?” she asked seeing the bottle of beer in his hand._

_“Having a night off,” Warner replied with a grin._

_“I should get my wine,” Elle said starting to the bar aware that he was following her._

_To her surprise Warner suddenly caught her arm and pulled her into a secluded alcove. Elle gasped when Warner pressed his lips to hers fulfilling her fantasy. Elle wrapped her arms around his neck feeling Warner undo the button on her denims before he untucked her top and slid his hand along her stomach. Elle moaned softly when he gently cupped her breast._

_A noise made Warner move away and he pulled out his phone._

_“Got to go,” he told her, “Vivian’s finished so we’re going for dinner. See you Monday.”_

_Stunned at the sudden change in mood, Elle stood hidden away in the corner tears stinging her eyes. She took a breath and fixed herself before heading to the bar as per her original plan. Taking a seat she ordered a large glass of red wine, drained it quickly before ordering another._

_Elle had no idea how long she sat there nor how many drinks she had but her phone ringing made her jump. Picking it up she saw the goofy picture she’d taken of Emmett to go with his number appear._

_“Elle,” his annoyed voice came when she answered, “I’ve been waiting here for almost an hour. Where are you?”_

_Frowning confused Elle motioned to the barman who was nearby, “Where am I?” she asked wondering why her voice was so slurred._

_To her surprise the man plucked her phone from her hand._

_“This is Joe,” he said into it, “At Evergreens. Oh, hi Emmett. She’s a little...merry. Sure I’ll keep an eye on her till you get here.”_

_Elle took her phone back and drained the water the man handed her._

_“Elle?”_

_When her name was called she turned finding Emmett standing there. He caught her when she tried to get up._

_“Let’s get you home,” he shook his head sliding his arm around her waist, “Thanks, Joe.”_

_“Do you know everyone?” Elle asked leaning against him._

_Emmett sighed, “I used to work here. Come on, my car’s outside.”_

_Elle giggled as Emmett tried to get her door open while holding her up. Finally he managed it and Elle tumbled inside, Emmett stopping her from falling on her face. He sat her on the bed placing her keys and phone on the desk._

_“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked concerned watching her try to remove her boots._

_“Warner,” she cried, giving in on removing her footwear._

_Emmet crouched in front of her and started undoing her boots, “Of course it was.”_

_“I thought...he...why do I love him?” Elle cried, Emmett had managed to remove her second boot and was about to move when Elle grabbed his shirt, “Why can’t I just love someone else, someone like you?”_

_Before Emmett could reply Elle kissed him. She pulled back suddenly and bolted to the bathroom to be sick. After a moment she felt Emmett pull her hair back while his hand rubbed her back soothingly. She groaned feeling like she’d thrown up everything she’d ever eaten._

_“Come on,” Emmett helped her to her feet before he handed her toothbrush to her. Once she’s brushed her teeth Emmett moved her back to her bed once more and pulled back the comforter. Elle started fighting with her denims and smiled when Emmett gently helped her slide out of them before he covered her._

_“I’ll come by tomorrow morning to check on you,” Emmett promised before pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Get some sleep.”_

_The next morning he did as promised but neither spoke of that night ever again._

*********************************************

Elle winced at the stiffness of her neck as someone shook her into consciousness. Looking up she saw the nurse from the day before looking down at her. Panic filled her, “Is Emmett alright?”

“There’s been no change, honey,” Munro soothed, “But the doctor will be here soon and you can’t be in the room while they check him. His mother is getting some breakfast. I thought you could use the time to freshen up a little.”

Reluctant to leave Emmett alone Elle pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, “I will be back soon. I promise.”

Munro guided Elle to a room which to her surprise had showers, “This is where the nurses change. Have a shower, change your clothes then get something to eat. I know how hard waiting for him to wake up is but you can’t make yourself sick.”

“Thank you,” Elle said softly, “I appreciate what you’re doing for us.”

Munro squeezed her shoulder, “I’ll let you know once you’re able to go back in to sit with him again.”

Elle stood under the warm water letting it soak through her hair using the shampoo she found in the small bag Nurse Munro had passed to her she assumed Vivian must have handed in at some point. Clean with freshly washed hair Elle found a pair of denims and a pink t-shirt along with clean underwear. Once she was dressed Elle pulled her hair back into a ponytail, it was hard to believe that this time yesterday morning she was planning on leaving. She shuddered slightly thinking that if Vivian hadn’t come Elle would be on a plane now and would have no idea Emmett was...that he...

Elle took several calming breaths, the way he taught her when she needed to focus. She had to be strong for him, for his mom and be here when he woke up.

Picking up Emmett’s sweatshirt Elle took a deep breath relieved she could still smell him on it before she slid it back on. If he wanted it back then he had to wake up.

 

Elle found Mandy in the canteen staring into a cup of coffee.

“Do you want something to eat?” Elle asked the older woman.

Mandy shook her head, “Not really.”

“You need to eat,” Elle told her. Yesterday’s numbness had been replaced by a determination to keep Mandy together until Emmett woke up because he was going to wake up.

“Then toast would be nice,” Mandy gave in with a soft sigh.

Elle nodded and fetched them both some toast along with more coffee as well as some orange juice. Setting it in front of Mandy, Elle took her own breakfast and started to eat realising how little she’d eaten the day before.

“You know Emmett talks about you every time we speak,” Mandy said after she’d eaten half her breakfast.

Elle felt her cheeks flush, “Really?”

“I always wondered if he would meet someone who would be able to pull him into the world,” Mandy noted softly, “When he first mentioned a few months ago he was helping a new student I thought this was him finding another way to hide away.”

“What do you mean?” Elle asked softly.

Mandy smiled, “My boy was always quite shy but so driven, especially after his father left us. I sometimes felt he used his studies to make sure no one got close to him again.”

“He gave me no choice but to start working,” Elle chuckled remembering how Emmett had binned most of the things sitting on her desk that night, “And I thought that after the first night he would just leave me to get on with it but the next day he appeared at my door with more books in hand.” Reaching out Elle took Mandy’s hand, “He became my best friend so quickly and I care about him more than I can say.”

Mandy squeezed Elle’s hands tears filling her eyes, “I’m so scared I’m going to lose him.”

“I have never known anyone as strong as he is,” Elle said, “He will wake up because I won’t accept anything else and he knows it.”

 

The two women returned to Emmett’s room to find it empty and Mandy grabbed Elle’s hand when Dr Allen walked over to them.

“We’ve moved him,” the doctor held up her hands to calm the two women, “He’s still unconscious but his vitals have stabilised. This is good news,” she told them, “We have more hope that he will wake up soon.”

Nurse Munro appeared and escorted them down to the new room where Emmett was sleeping. The room was slightly bigger with a window which made it much brighter. Elle once again took her place on his left side so she could hold his hand and Mandy on his right.

“Emmett doesn’t talk about his father at all,” Elle said softly once they’d settled into the new room, “He’s told me a lot about you, he thinks the world you but he’s never told me anything about his father.”

“Emmett idolised his father,” Mandy said, his fingers playing with her son’s hair, “Then one day he went out for some milk and never came back. I received a letter a week later from him telling me that he wasn’t able to handle the responsibility of a wife and child. We’ve never seen or heard from him since.”

“How old was Emmett?”

“Seven,” Mandy sighed, “It hurt him so badly, I sometimes think it made him unable to trust people fully. That it stopped him making friends.”

Elle shook her head, “He became my friend without hesitation.”

“I’m so glad he met you, Elle,” Mandy told her.

*********************************************

Saturday disappeared slowly. Elle and Mandy talked softly to one another about random things although on occasion they would sit in silence and let the television in the room play to them. They took turns to go and get something to eat so that Emmett was never left alone.

There were two spare beds in the room which meant they were both able to sleep properly that night, although Elle had slept little and she was sure Mandy slept just as much.

The next morning Vivian arrived not long after Elle had returned from having her breakfast.

“Elle,” Vivian stated, her eyes firmly staying off Emmett, “I need to talk to you.”

Confused at the intensity in Vivian’s eyes Elle squeezed Emmett’s hand before leaving the room finding another woman standing there.

“Elle, this is Julie Hunter,” Vivian introduced, “She attended Harvard the year before my sister.”

“I don’t want to be rude,” Elle said, “But is there a point to this?”

Julie stepped forward, “I didn’t push Callahan away.”

Elle stared at the woman, heat rising in her cheeks as the humiliation that had happened a few days before came to the forefront of her mind.

“You can’t do what I did,” Julie told her, “I ran away. I gave up on becoming a lawyer. It took me a long time to get my self-respect back and go back to school.”

“I spoke with Brooke,” Vivian took over, “She’s firing Callahan but since we’re in the middle of the trial she needs a lawyer and she wants you.”

“But...”

“I’ll happily supervise you,” Julie told her, “And we can both show that bastard he made a huge mistake trying to make us think we are anything but brilliant.”

Elle glanced back to the room where Emmett lay and Vivian touched her hand.

“You know he would be the one cheering you on to do this,” she said.

Elle nodded, “Okay.”

A look of what Elle thought was pride appeared in Vivian’s eyes before she headed back to tell Mandy she had to leave. Mandy nodded leaving her with Emmett for a few moments.

“I’m not going to be here for a while,” she told him taking his hand once more, “I’m going to face Callahan, just like you wanted me to. So here’s the deal. I’m doing what you want so you have to do what I want. You have to wake up.”

She softly pressed her lips to his forehead before taking a deep breath and walking out the room filled with resolve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long but real life took over.  
> I will finish this.

Mandy Forrest sat with her son. She’d switched to his uninjured side when Elle had left to help with the Brooke Wyndham case once more so she could hold his hand while she talked to him. From the moment Emmett started talking about Elle during their calls, when he stopped referring to her as the student he was tutoring and started using her name, Mandy could detect that her son was falling in love. 

It gave her hope that her quiet studious son, who she was stunned had become a lawyer due to the fact he had never been outspoken, would be brought out of his shell.

Meeting Elle had been quite a shock as she was nothing like Mandy had pictured from Emmett’s description, what little he had given, but it was obvious that Elle loved him back and that made Mandy so happy to see. 

“Here,” Nurse Morgan appeared handing Mandy one of the cups of coffee she was carrying, “I thought you would want one.”

“Thank you,” Mandy smiled weakly, “For everything you’ve done for us.”

Morgan gave her a quick smile, “It’s my pleasure.”

They drank in silence for a few moments before Mandy checked her watch and realised the trial would be starting soon. Grabbing the remote control Mandy turned on the television making sure the volume was at a level so Emmett would hear it. Morgan, who advised she was on her break, grabbed the spare seat and together they watched Elle prove that Brooke Wyndham was not only innocent but that her step-daughter was the actual killer.

The cameras stayed on Elle leaving the courtroom but Mandy missed her interview about the case as well as her plea for anyone who saw the attack on Emmett when the man in question moaned softly.

 

Emmett could hear Elle’s voice but couldn’t understand what she was talking about. He assumed he’d fallen asleep during a study session for a moment before his mother’s voice sounded suddenly calling his name.

“Mom?” he murmured confused, wondering why she was in Elle’s dorm room before crying out in pain when he tried to sit up.

“Don’t move, honey,” his mom soothed, “You’ve been in an accident and you’re in the hospital so let the doctors check you.”

Forcing his eyes open Emmett saw his mother standing behind several people who were all talking to one another. She looked tired and pale but his attention was taken away from her by a woman he assumed to be the doctor in charge who asked him several questions. Emmett tried to remember what had happened to put him in this situation and Elle’s tearstained face floated through his mind.

“How long was I unconscious?” Emmett asked, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

“Almost four days,” his mom told him squeezing his hand while a nurse gave him some water.

Four days? The thought echoed round his head as he realised Elle would be long gone.

“Do you remember anything about what happened that night?” the doctor who introduced herself as Dr Allen asked.

Emmett closed his eyes, “I was waiting for Elle to arrive from the office, she’d been amazing in court and I wanted to tell her how proud I was. She was upset because Callahan had...he...” 

“It’s okay, honey,” his mom soothed, “I know what happened, she told me.”

“I went to the office and confronted him,” Emmett said, grimacing as the rest was a blank slate. He shook his head, “I don’t know what happened next.”

“That’s enough for now,” Allen assured him, “The police will be here to talk to you soon but I want you to rest. I’ll be back to check on you later.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” his mother said.

Emmett closed his eyes for a moment before something his mother said finally struck him, “You said Elle told you what Callahan did? She’s here?”

“She only left your side to go win the Brooke Wyndham case,” she smiled at his stunned look, “I’m expecting her back very soon.”

 

Elle sat impatiently as Brooke drove her back to the hospital. She, a first year law student, had won a high profile murder case but there was no victory celebration. Brooke had barely parked the car before Elle was out of her seat and heading to Emmett’s room. She knew that even though he was unconscious she needed to tell him everything.

Walking towards his room Elle could see Mandy sitting talking to her son, the man in question hidden by the wall. Mandy glanced round seeing Elle walking towards her and smiled broadly.

Slightly confused Elle moved closer, joy welling up when she entered the room and saw Emmett sitting up.

“You’re awake,” Elle cried running to the bed and wrapping her arms around him feeling him rest his arm around her, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

She moved back so she could look into his eyes, her hands gently stroking his cheeks as she smiled at him.

“Well, it looks like you’re feeling better,” Brooke’s amused voice cut into their moment.

Elle turned feeling a soft blush touch her cheeks realising everyone was watching them.

“I heard Elle won your case,” Emmett said softly before adding, “Brooke, this is my mom, Mandy. She’s a big fan of yours.”

Chuckling Elle watched Mandy and Brooke begin to talk for a moment before she turned back to the man on the bed.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

“The doctor says I’ll be fine,” he assured her, “With some physiotherapy once my arm and leg heal but now I’m awake they’re confident I’ll recover fully.”

Elle smiled taking his hand in hers once more.

 

Emmett was so relieved to see Elle, he’d been sure she had returned to California and he’d lost her forever. She looked incredible, back in her familiar pink and flushed with success at winning Brooke’s trial.

His mom disappeared with Brooke deep in conversation leaving them alone and he smiled when Elle squeezed his hand.

“I was so afraid when Vivian told me what happened,” she whispered to him, her free hand gently stroking his cheek, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Emmett.”

She leaned over him, her long golden hair falling around his face like a curtain, her beautiful blue eyes staring deep into his. Surprise filled him when her lips suddenly touched his in a soft sweet kiss. With his one working arm he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss determined to never let her go.

“Elle,” he whispered when they parted realising what he’d done.

She was breathing deeply as she looked down on him, “Promise me I’ll never lose you.”

“You’ll never lose me,” Emmett promised before saying, and blaming it entirely on the morphine, “I love you.”

Elle’s eyes filled with joy, “I love you too.”

“What?”

She chuckled, “I thought our kiss might have given you a clue.”

“I’m on a lot of drugs at the moment,” Emmett replied getting an amused chuckle before Elle gave him another kiss.

*********************************************

Emmett was dozing, a smile on his face as he listened to the chatter in his room between Elle, his mom and Paulette. It was a situation he never thought he’d be in but, considering what had happened, very grateful for it.

He listened to Elle talk about the first time they’d went for coffee taking a break from studying, and the mocking that had ensued during it because of their different orders, so happy to hear her voice, to know she hadn’t left, to know she actually loved him. 

The two aborted attempts he’d made at letting her know his feelings were something he didn’t want to dwell on until something reminded him he should dwell on the second attempt.

 

_Trying to understand why Elle was so upset and why she was talking about leaving Harvard Emmett knew he had to tell her how he felt._

_“Elle,” he started, “You should know...”_

_He was cut off when she grabbed his arms, “Callahan hit on me.”_

_Confusion filled him, “He what?”_

_The world spun and Emmett was looking at the man in question walking towards his car._

_“I’ve heard all the rumours,” Emmett called out, “And I will find every one of those women. You won’t get away with this again.”_

_Turning to walk away the world tilted and Emmett found himself on the ground looking up at Callahan taking his wallet._

_“You should have walked away while you had the chance and not threatened me,” Callahan told him, “It’s a real shame, Emmett. You showed a great deal of promise as a lawyer but you’re just not ruthless enough, you never will be.”_

Emmett gasped and found three women at his side instantly checking he was alright.

“Take a deep breath,” Elle whispered, taking his hand in hers, “The way you taught me. Deep breath, Emmett let it out slow and do it again.”

Emmett managed to calm himself and looked up at the concerned faces, “I remember what happened.”

 

Elle sat outside Emmett’s room waiting while he spoke with the police. She was horrified that Callahan had gone this far, that he had actually tried to kill Emmett. Vivian suddenly appeared at her side dropping into the seat beside her.

“What happened?” she asked.

Elle sighed and quickly explained watching Vivian’s eyes widen in horror.

“Callahan’s running about trying to prove that you and Julie are conspiring against him,” Vivian told her, “But I didn’t think he would do something like this.”

“Emmett is really shaken,” Elle whispered, “He trusted Callahan, he looked up to him and the fact Callahan tried to kill him...” she trailed off.

“After what he did to you,” Vivian noted, “I think Emmett lost any respect for the man then and there. The one thing that confuses me is that Callahan didn’t make sure he was dead.”

A shiver ran through Elle at Vivian’s cool statement, “Nurse Morgan told me that where they found Emmett was normally deserted until much later. It was only because a dog got free of his leash that anyone found him.”

“It explains why he looked so surprised when I said Emmett was in hospital,” Vivian told her.

Elle grimaced, turning back to where Emmett was still speaking with the police.

“Did you two finally tell each other how you feel?” Vivian asked, chuckling when Elle looked at her surprised, “Please. Enid and I had a bet on how long it would take you.”

“Who won?”

“I did,” Vivian smiled, “Enid thought he might manage to tell you before the trial started. I knew there was no way unless something pushed him.”

“Why did no one tell me?” Elle asked, shaking her head in bemusement.

“Paulette says she did, plenty of times,” Vivian laughed at her, “And other than her, you mostly spent time with only Emmett until recently.”

Turning to the other woman who had recently become a friend she sighed, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

Elle glanced over to the hospital room again, “I hope they finish soon.”

*********************************************

It had been a week since Emmett had been injured and he was trying to read in a surprisingly quiet room. This was only about the third time since he’d woken up that he was on his own. As much as he appreciated the concern, the constant attention was driving him slightly mad. Elle especially was like a hummingbird unable to relax, checking if he needed anything or fixing his pillows. He knew she was feeling guilty about what had happened. Blaming herself for not letting him into her room that night.

Thankfully just now she was shopping with his mom. At other times a horrifying prospect but just now, to give him some peace, Emmett was glad for it.

“You’re alone,” Vivian’s amused voice came from his side, “I’m stunned.”

Emmett gave a strange one armed shrug, “My mom went shopping with Elle.”

“How are you feeling?” she pulled a chair over to his side and taking a seat.

“I’m still pretty doped up,” he grinned.

She chuckled slightly, especially as the look on his face confirmed that fact.

“Callahan had been arrested for attacking you,” Vivian told him, “The other partners are going slightly insane since it happened. I’ve a feeling you’ll have plenty of offers to represent you.”

Emmett bit his lip in thought, “That’ll be an interesting.”

Vivian chuckled.

“I wanted to thank you,” Emmett said suddenly, “For helping Elle, for making sure she stayed.”

Vivian shrugged, “Well it won’t be as much fun next year if I don’t have her to beat,” she paused before adding, “Besides she belongs here.” 

Emmett smiled at her, suddenly noticing the lack of ring on her finger when she brushed her hair back.

“Sorry about Warner.”

She glanced at him surprised before realising what he meant, “I ended the engagement. He wasn’t who I thought he was.”

Before Emmett could reply Elle arrived back taking over the room once more.

“Where’s Mandy?” Vivian asked after Elle had kissed Emmett hello.

“Having lunch with Brooke?” Elle replied as she fussed with Emmett’s pillow.

Emmett frowned confused, “What?”

“They’ve become great friends,” Elle explained sitting finally when Emmett caught her wrist and tugged her close.

Emmett’s brow wrinkled, “Seriously?”

Vivian and Elle shared a grin before Elle patted his arm, “Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no Boston General but I didn't want to use a real hospital.


End file.
